ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel's Act on the Moon
While Derek talks to Odette for a little while, Kiva wonders what happened to Axel and decided to talk to Ratchet for the full story. Kiva: Ratchet, what happened to Axel? Ratchet: All right. He gave up his life to save us from...a swarm of Nobodies. Kiva: Gosh... Terra: It's true.. - The screen turns into a flashback, showing the way to the Moon Bear King's castle is blocked by a swarm of Nobodies. Reia: Darn it! There are too many of them! Genis: We're trapped! Raine: Stay together, everyone.. ???: Don't stop moving or the darkness will overtake you! - Axel appears and still fighting the Nobodies on his own. Axel: Get going! Silver Fang: Why? Axel: Don't ask! Just do it! - Axel was trapped by a few Nobodies and Ratchet destroyed them easily. Clank: Are you alright? Axel: I came after Xion. But she got away from me. After that, Saix went AWOL. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saix. Got it memorized? Now go save her! - With Nobodies keep attacking them, Ratchet is left with no choice but to fight. Ratchet: BACK OFF!!! - The screen returns to present day, where Ratchet is explaining what happened on the moon. Terra: Axel fought them with everything he had. We did our best to help him too. Kiva: Gee.. Ratchet: Yeah.. Where's Sasha? Terra: She just need some time alone. Ratchet: Did something happen? Terra: She's fine. Some..decisions went bad and she doesn't agree with us. Ratchet: I see. Hope she can come back soon.. Kiva: She won't trust me anymore.. Ratchet: Huh? What are you saying? Terra: Kiva, you shouldn't-- Kiva: I lost Sasha's trust. Ratchet: No.. Then I have no choice. Unless she returns or any word from her, I'm holding you two responsible!! - Ratchet left them without a word, leaving Terra no choice but to find Sasha alone. Terra: I'm sorry, my love. I didn't know things will end up like this. I'm going to find Sasha.. Kiva: Why bother? The only thing I'm doing is going home and that's final. Terra: You can't. The dropship only follows on Sasha's command. Please, help me find her. Then..you can-- No. We're done. Kiva: Fine! Go ahead, break up with me! My life is--! Terra: *sighs* Don't say that.. Nearly gotten started looking for artifacts and ended up fighting with each other.. I'm going to keep my promise and find her. But... I can't do this alone. Kiva, I love you. We worked so hard to protect our home and each other. Sasha feels the same way for you. I'm..begging you.. Please, help me find Sasha. Then you can go back.. Kiva: My heart is already broken into pieces. I'm sorry. *tears coming out* - Terra comforts Kiva for a while. Terra: Remember the promise you said to me? Kiva: No. Terra: I see.. It was back in the Autobots' hideout that you lead Ratchet there... - Another flashback took place before the 2nd Galactic Republic was formed. With Terra still in a coma, Kiva sees him and decided to make a promise that is proven to be unbreakable. Kiva: Terra.. - Terra's hands twiched a little bit and Kiva placed her hand on his. Kiva: Terra, I promise that-- - Kiva suddenly spotted a tear come out of Terra's eye, for he has experienced sadness for the second time. Kiva: I promise that.. - Feeling a bit hesitant, Kiva gathered her courage to say her words for a promise. Kiva: I promise to you that..I will always be with you.. And..I'm-- I'm counting on you to save me from the darkness. - Kiva walked on towards Ratchet. Little did she realized, a small smile appears on Terra's face. The second flashback ends and the screen returned to the present, where Terra is still comforting Kiva. She is actually surprised that he has heard her say that promise. Kiva: You..heard my promise.. Terra: Of course I did. I couldn't let this innocent, brave and wonderful soul devour into the darkness as Aqua did. I won't let that happen to my friends again. That is my promise to you. Kiva: Th-- Thank you, my love. - Ratchet suddenly appeared before the two wielders. Ratchet: This land has corrupted us, because of the Forbidden Arts. - Terra and Kiva stood up. Terra: Is that..what it was? Ratchet: Yes. And I'm sorry for being so harsh on you two. Let's find Sasha together. Terra: As a team. Kiva: I agree. Ratchet: Let's go. - The trio headed back to the forest and found Sasha, who is running from Rothbart and quickly hides. Kiva: Sasha.. - Sasha came out of hiding and confront the trio. Sasha: I managed to stop the Forbidden Arts from spreading. Ratchet: Spreading? Sasha: It's Xigbar. He wanted all of us apart! Kiva: Of course.. That no-good creep! Sasha: It's now clear.. Organization XIII will stop at nothing to make us surrender to the darkness and complete Kingdom Hearts with them. Demyx tried the disguise method and Xaldin tried to force one of us to make a choice.. Kiva: And I know that's not going to stop us. Terra: And now Xigbar plans to drive us mad? This is.. This is insane! Sasha: As long as he continues to live, no one will be safe. Xigbar must be destroyed!! Kiva: This time, for good. Ratchet: We'll get him. Let's return to the lake for now. Tomorrow night, we'll finish this. - The group is walking back towards the lake. During the walk, Kiva decided to talk to Sasha again. Kiva: Sasha, I'm sorry. - Having a change of heart on her own, Sasha deeply respected Kiva and haven't said a word about it since. Sasha: Any memories of Rio you still remember, Kiva? Kiva: Yeah. Sasha: The look on Penguin's face when you cut off one of his umbrellas.. That, my best friend, is priceless.. *giggles* Kiva: I know. I laughed, you laughed.. It was funny. - The group returned to Swan Lake for what is happening so far. The second operation begins as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes